What You Want
by NearKunn
Summary: Karin catches Sasuke sleeping, and can't resist what she sees. SasuKarin, lemon. hee hee


I'm sorry if you don't like this, if not, don't read it…I do not want any trash talk. SasuKarin lemon goodness rated M for reasons defiantly not suitable for children. Enjoy ^_^

What You Want

He lay in bed asleep after a long mission unaware of his surroundings. Sasuke opened his eyes to see a very pleased looking Karin straddling him as if nothing was wrong with it. "Get Off." He said to her coldly, he tried to move but realized he was tied to the bed.

"No." This simple response was all she said.

He glared at her "Untie Me!" He started getting agitated (not that it takes much effort to get him that way).

"No." She said again exactly like before. She moved his shirt away from his chest and started to trace along every defined muscle he had. She began then kissing and nibbling on his chest as she pleased.

"Karin!" An even more agitated Sasuke hissed "I don't want to do this, and even if I did, it wouldn't ever be with you!"

"Exactly." She said moving away from his masculine chest to speak. "I'm tired of waiting. And I know you'll do this just because you don't want to…Your so uptight, you being stronger than Juugo, Sheijetsu, and myself, you could make us do whatever it is you want anytime you want it. What you need is someone like me, to make you do something you don't want, you want me to order and 'take advantage' of you." He couldn't deny that, it is what he wanted. His life has been full of him being the one followed, deep down though, he wanted to follow. However, this he could never tell with his pride.

Although she was right, and he couldn't deny it, he still didn't want to believe it. "That's not…" He began.

"Besides, I know your strength, you could've cut yourself loose and killed me by now if it weren't true."

She'd started tracing her fingers on his chest once again, he'd stayed quiet this time not knowing what to say. "So..." she continued "You order me around anytime you want, with the exception of the time we'll be in bed cause then I get to be in charge." She then grabbed his lower lip with her teeth and he growled. She licked his lips slightly to tease him. She slid lower down his body kissing and nibbling once again all the way down. She fiddled with his pants until after a short time they were on the floor along with her clothing and most of his.

He knew what she was about to do and tried to move away, but it didn't happen considering his position. Finally she took him into her mouth and sucked hard on it, moving up and down with a rhythmic pattern. Soon he felt the urge for a release but repressed it knowing if he did, she would win. She dug her nails into the lower part of his chest drawing blood. He hissed as the blood trickled down his sides and onto the bed below them.

She released his cock and began licking at his newly made wounds she started sucking on his chest soon and it started to hurt. She let him go leaving a red mark on his skin that wouldn't go away for a few days. She knew she had to break him soon so she let him enter her. Then she began grinding on him, he couldn't resist anymore and joined in. They make perfect time together in her rhythmic pattern she still used. As she grinded down on him, he thrust into her perfectly. He grabbed his restraints for support so he could hold back his on coming urge and she grabbed his shoulders to hold off hers knowing if he won, this would never happen again.

Even though they were breathless and tired from holding back their urges they kept going each still trying to break the other. Eventually their lips met and they both greedily and passionately kissed each other. She pulled away from the kiss and moved herself to his neck where his cursed seal was. She knew what to do and did it. She bit him as hard as she could til she drew blood. That's all it took, he couldn't hold it back anymore and released into her moaning the entire time. Soon after she followed with her own orgasm and she moaned his name louder than she wanted.

She fell beside him, they were both panting breathlessly beside each other on the now stained sheets of the bed. They caught their breath and turned towards each other. She lifted up her arms and untied him from the bed post. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" He gave up knowing she won and turned away.

"Hmph. Yea it was." He replied turned back towards her and kissed her. "It was the worst." They kissed each other so passionately they trembled at each others touch.

Ok so this was amusing to write, by the way Sasuke is the Uke in a lot of my stories…this is my first one uploaded so please review (nicely) it will make me very happy!^^


End file.
